Autonomous vehicles (AV)s feature a variety of sensors such as cameras, accelerometers, lidar, radar, visual cameras, infrared cameras, and more. The data from these sensors provides input to the vehicle's driving algorithms, allowing it to accelerate, brake, navigate and avoid obstacles to safely carry the occupants of the vehicles to their destinations.